Too Late
by akaanee
Summary: Laki-laki berambut jingga cerah itu mencengkaram sandaran kursi kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk menetes, mencoba menahan perasaan yang disadari terlalu terlambat. IchiHime Oneshot.


**Oke, I'm back with a new oneshot. Jadi ini adalah intermezzo a.k.a istirahat dari fic multichap saya Renaissance. Baca sana, BACA! *ditimpuk batu kali* Ehem, so yes. Silahkan enjoy. Fic gaje-abal-garing-tanpa-feel ini berbentuk surat dari Orihime kepada Ichigo. Hanya sekedar info. Ehem.**

**WARNING: Gaje, abal, tanpa feel. In merupakan curhat colongan saya kepada seseorang bernama Rifky Finaldi. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya bisa berharap Bleach itu punya saya. *mendesah sedih***

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**Too Late**

**.**

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba menulis surat padamu, padahal hari Senin besok kita akan bertemu di sekolah? Mengapa aku meminta Tatsuki-chan untuk memberikan surat ini padamu? Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, aku ingin meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku merahasiakan ini padamu. Maaf aku meminta semua orang untuk pura-pura tidak tahu di hadapanmu. Maaf karena kau menjadi yang terakhir untuk tahu.

Sebenarnya aku akan pindah, Kurosaki-kun. Paman dari pihak ibuku telah menemukanku, dan ia memintaku untuk hidup bersama dia dan istrinya yang telah lama mendambakan seorang anak. Dan itu akan menjadi lembaran baru hidupku, nun jauh di Inggris sana. Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan keluarga yang selalu aku impikan.

Den kemungkinan besar, kau takkan pernah bertemu lagi denganku.

Kau kaget? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut. Aku bermaksud membuatmu orang pertama yang tahu tentang kepergianku, tapi aku takut. Aku takut, bila kau tahu, pertahananku akan runtuh, kemudian aku akan mengecewakan paman dan juga diriku sendiri. Meski aku tahu kau takkan pernah melakukan apapun karena ke-egoisanmu sendiri. Meski kau akan sedih karena kehilangan seorang _teman,_ kau tetap akan menyuruhku pergi, dan mencari kebahagiaanku.

Mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengungkapkan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. kalau tidak, mungkin kata-kata ini akan hilang tertelan masa selamanya, tanpa pernah sempat kau dengar.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya tetap menjadi seorang teman bagimu.

Kau tahu, kata teman, sahabat, _nakama, _membuatku sakit sekaligus senang?

Aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, Kurosaki-kun. Senang, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Saat aku berada dalam bahaya, kau selalu datang untuk menyalamatkanku. Senang karena kau menganggapku sebagai nakama-mu.

Tapi di balik semua itu, sakit selalu merajam dadaku setiap kali kau melihatku, karena aku tahu matamu itu hanyalah menatapku sebagai seorang teman. Ya, aku egois karena mengharapkan lebih, saat kau telah menjadi sahabat yang begitu baik padaku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

Ya, aku mencintaimu

tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang selalu menghunjam jantungku setiap aku melihatmu.

Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, meski aku takkan pernah bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Saat aku mengatakan mengingat, maksudku, _mengingat._ Aku ingat mata coklatmu yang hangat, suara gelak tawamu, aromamu yang seperti kayu-kayuan, tanganmu yang begitu besar, alismu yang bertaut saat kau bingung, caramu berjalan, aku _ingat _semuanya. Dan aku ragu semua kenangan itu akan hilang bersama jalannya waktu. Seperti itulah aku mencintaimu.

Meski waktu akan terus berjalan, meski nanti, berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan, meski nanti aku telah memiliki keluargaku sendiri dan punya cucu, aku tahu takkan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Aku takkan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu, atau menghapus segala kenangan tentangmu, sekuat apapun aku mencoba.

Kau ada dimana-mana aku melihat. Bahkan saat aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkanmu, kau ada di sana, tersenyum lembut di balik kelopak mataku.

Air mataku kini mulai menetes. Satu, dua, tiga, tujuh, tak tehitung lagi. Tapi aku akan mnyelesaikan surat ini, meski setiap kata yang ku tulis membuat sakitnya makin parah. Membuat segalanya menjadi final. Aku harus memberitahukanmu segalanya, kalau tidak, aku takkan pernah bisa melangkah selangkahpun dari sini.

Aku adalah seorang pemimpi.

Aku mencintai kenyataan di mana aku hidup, tapi aku lebih senang hidup dalam khayalanku. Di dalam khayalanku, aku berada di dunia di mana kau juga mencintaiku, kau juga menginginkanku. Setiap malam sebelum aku terlelap, aku akan masuk ke dunia khayalku dan menemui Kurosaki-kun-dunia-khayalku. Saat aku masuk ke dunia khayalku, dia telah menungguku sambil tersenyum, dan dia akan mengulurkan tangannya, dan menggenggam tanganku. Kemudian kami akan berdansa waltz lambat. Putar. Kiri. Kanan. Putar lagi.

Sementara di dalam kenyataan, aku sedang berbaring di ranjang, air mata membasahi pipiku, sampai aku terlelap. Berharap, bahwa akan datang keajaiban suatu hari nanti, dan apa yang terjadi di dunia khayalku terjadi juga di kenyataan.

Aku memang suka dan sering berkhayal. Tapi ada satu mimpi yang paling kusukai. Di dalam khayalan itu, aku mengenakan gaun putih, cadar terpasang di rambutku, dan tanganku menggengam seikat bunga. Sementara kau akan memakai tuksedo hitam, menungguku di ujung saat aku berjalan di altar. Tapi kemudian khayalan itu akan pecah, seperti gelembung yang menyentuh kulit, hilang tak berbekas.

Karena itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Aku tahu aku ini menyedihkan, mengaharapkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah terjadi. Memimpikan sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa kugenggam. Mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa aku senang menyiksa diri sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau merasakan sakit ini, tidak pernah _meminta _untuk terus merasakan kepedihan yang muncul dari perasaan ini.

Meski ini perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan, tapi perasaan ini begitu indah. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menghilangkannya. Seperti aku bisa saja.

Aku pun ingin mengucapkan ini.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama kasih kau telah menumbuhkan perasaan indah namun menyedihkan ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi hal paling indah yang pernah terjadi di hidupku. Beribu terima kasih, kurasa takkan pernah cukup.

Nah, sudah semuanya. Aku lega. Dadaku terasa ringan. Meski kepedihan itu masih ada, dan akan terus ada. Paling tidak aku telah memberitahukan segalanya kepadamu. Paling tidak jalanku ke depan telah terbentang lebar. Tapi bayangmu takkan pernah lepas dariku.

Aku harap, suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan putrimu, Cinderella-mu, seseorang yang pantas berdiri di samping seseorang yang begitu baik dan lembut sepertimu. Dan aku juga berharap, suatu hari nanti, aku pun akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Selamat tinggal.

Dengan cinta, dengan begitu banyak cinta,

Inoue Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.:. OWARI .:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berambut jingga cerah itu menatap kosong kertas di genggamannya. Kemudian ia meremas kertas itu, mengubahnya menjadi bola kecil di genggamannya. Ia mencengkram sandaran kursi kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk menetes, mencoba menahan perasaan yang disadari tertalu terlambat.

* * *

**Okeee~ geje bukan? Yeah, I know. Tinggalkan review, dan aku akan membagikan cookie virtual pada kalian semua. Muach!**

**Akane.**


End file.
